Color
Penguins can choose from a variety of colours (spelled Color in American English) to wear. When people first make a account, they are asked to pick a free starter colour from 14 options. Colours are also bought from the Penguin Style catalog in the Gift Shop for only 20 coins each. They are available to members and non-members. As time goes on, it is predicted there will be more colours to choose from. The colours are as follows, going respectively with the picture: Unavailable Colors A lot of colours are thought to secretly exist in the Club Penguin world by some players. Although they are nothing more than a rumour, people go to many depths to find out such things. Some significant penguins (Billybob, Rockhopper, etc.) around the island have some colors/colours that are unavailable to the public. *'White': White penguins do not exist, as some people think they do. This was proved in an edition of The Penguin Times. The only time a penguin could ever be white was by wearing the ghost costume from the October 2006, 2007, and 2008 Clothing Catalog or the mummy costume from The Stage. You can get this color with a program called Penguin Blast, but this is illegal. *Beige: Simply a variant of Brown, beige penguins do not exist in the online Club Penguin, although they do in Elite Penguin Force. *Grey: Sensei wears this color/colour, although it is not available to the public. *Lavender: It was one of the choices for the 2006 colour vote, however it was beaten by Lime Green. It then returned to the 2009 Color Vote, but lost to Aqua. *Old Blue: See main article Old Blue for more information regarding this subject. *Gold: More like yellow and brown, this color/colour is not available, but it can be used with Penguin Storm, which is illegal, like all hacking devices. *'Dark Black': Billybob and Rockhopper (but Rockhopper never uses it, it was discovered when someone entered in his account) have this colour. It can be used if the player has Penguin Storm, which is illegal. Penguins in .swf games also use this colour. *Silver: With Penguin Storm 5, players were able to make their penguins silver. Using this software is illegal. Silver look silmilar to the grey of Sensei, though differences can be seen when you compare the two. *Rainbow - Many penguins think this color/colour exists. Some penguins have used WPE Pro to hack and get it but please note that this is illegal. *Maroon: It was another choice for the 2009 color poll, but like Lavender, it lost to Aqua. Color Vote The winner to the Color Vote 2009 is Aqua, which can be bought in the Penguin Style Catalog today. Lavender, once again lost to another color, like in the Color Vote 2006, which Lime Green won. Trivia *In November 2006, penguins voted on whether they wanted Lavender or Lime Green in the Penguin Times. Lime Green was chosen and a Members party was held in the Dojo. A lime green cape was given away. *You can see light blue, orange, lime green, and yellow penguins all the time on the Club Penguin main page. *Some penguins debate on which colour is best. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party most penguins wear green, dark green, or lime green. *Black is one of the most popular colors for most penguins. *Many penguins have said they have heard rumours of a new colour. This is proven true, the color vote 2009 saw to that. *Lime Green is now a starting color. *In the Penguin Style catalog, it was changed from "Colour" to "Color" by popular demand. *A color is the first item new penguins have. *Sometimes penguins use hacking programs such as Penguin Storm or WPE PRO to get colors that aren't available. This is illegal. *Lavender is a bait item on hacking programs such as Penguin Storm. Please do not do this, since it is illegal, and will get you banned forever. *There was a poll from July 24-29 2009 for the colors Aqua, Maroon, and Lavender. On August 6th it was confirmed Aqua won, and on August 7th it could be bought at the Gift Shop. *Dark Black is used in .swf games. *A colored ball in the inventory of your player card is the color you bought/own. It has two little eyes on it and seen in the top of the inventory. *Aqua is now a starting color. * The Club Penguin Team have updated all games so you can see your penguin in Aqua. *Aqua is the newest color. *A lot of penguins think Aqua is similar to Light Blue. *There was no aqua party. *A lot of penguins were upset with Aqua due to looking like Light Blue. *When Club Penguin's Blog released a You Decide poll with a picture of three gray penguins in gnome costumes, many penguins expected gray to be released as a new color. However, Screenhog posted that they used gray penguins in examples as gray is "neutral", and goes with any color. See also *Lime Green Party 2006 *Old Blue *Penguin *2009 Color Vote *Colors *Aqua Category:Misc. Category:Items Category:Club Penguin *